iSurprise
by purpleheart10
Summary: It's Carly and Freddie's first anniversary and Freddie prepared a lot to surprise her. Little did he know that he would be more surprised with Carly's gift. CREDDIE. one-shot. SEQUEL TO iPropose.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly.**

**-----**

**SEQUEL TO iPROPOSE…**

It's been six years since Freddie proposed to me in a weird but romantic way. I can still clearly remember what happened then…

"_Freddie… I…" I still don't know what to say. I know what I wanted to say anyway. Of course. Absolutely. Yes! But nothing came out. Oh God. I better say something before he changes his mind but I don't know why I can't speak. Maybe it's because of the overflowing happiness I was feeling. Yes, it must be that. I looked at the man in front of me. I could see his impatience. He didn't want to wait any longer. No._

"_Carly. Marry me or leave the boat." He demanded. What? Did he just told me to leave the boat? He's insane. He's freakishly out of his mind._

"_Whaaaat?" I asked him. I was trembling. But wait. I didn't have to leave the boat. I have another option and it's way much better than anything in the world._

"_You heard me Carly. I'm serious. Marry me or leave the boat!" He said. Damn right. He was serious._

"_Yes!" I managed to blurt it out. "Yes Freddie. Yes! Yes I'll marry you" I repeated as I hugged him. I didn't care then if the boat would trip and send us into the water. I just wanted to hold him and let him know how happy he made me._

I know it's weird that we just got married five years after. Well, when he proposed to me, we just graduated from high school. Of course, we couldn't raise a family without being stable and all so we decided to go to college together as an engaged couple. It was cute, really. It's like we were already married.

Then, the wedding day came. It was one of the best days of my life. My dad came out of the submarine to walk me down the aisle, Sam was maid-of-honor of course, and her already husband Shane, who was on the AV club with Freddie, was the best man. Spencer was there too along with his wife.

Ahhhhh. I can still remember what Freddie looked like as I started walking down the aisle. I could tell he was sweating. He looked nervous but still, I knew he was happy. And you know the rest of the usual wedding stuff, blah blah blah… And honeymoon too!

-----

I woke up that morning tossing and turning around on the bed trying to look for the figure I wanted so much to cuddle only to find out that his side of the bed was already empty.

I groaned. Of course, Freddie had gone to work already leaving me in our own home, sleeping like a baby. I overslept again for the millionth time. Well, no one could blame me. It wasn't my fault that I was so exhausted and tired since Freddie kept me up all night.

I laughed at my thought. Still, I was a bit disappointed. I know I was not making any sense but I wanted to wake up when he wakes up to get ready for work. I wanted things that a normal wife would usually do. I wanted to cook him breakfast, help him with his tie, even lay out his clothes on the bed, and kiss him goodbye. But above all that, Freddie never ever complained and that's just one of the thousand things I loved about him.

I sat up and grabbed my clothes on the floor and put them back on as I looked for something around the bedroom.

That was odd. Usually, Freddie would leave me a note attached to his pillow or just on top of the side table. I lifted his pillow up to see if it was there but I found nothing.

May be, he was running late this morning so he didn't have the time to write one. I let it pass and decided to take a shower before I too became late for my work. I grabbed my towel and headed for the door.

I looked down to see what I was stepping on just outside our bedroom door. Darn! I stepped on roses! So that's why there was no note! Mystery solved! I picked up the bouquet of roses eagerly and detached the card stuck on it. I quickly opened the little envelope and pulled out the note.

_Good morning sleepyhead!_

_Thank you for last night._

_HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY!_

_Hope you liked the roses_

_I love you so much._

_Always have…_

_Always will…_

That was the sweetest thing ever! That was so like Freddie. I knew his surprises had just begun and there was more to come. I honestly couldn't wait! I inhaled the scent of the roses and decided to put them in a vase in our room.

I then grabbed my phone from his desk and immediately typed.

_Just woke up. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HONEY! I love the roses. But I love you more. _

Sent! After I was done, I put the phone inside my work bag and hurried towards the bathroom making sure I wasn't stepping on something this time.

When I was done, I carefully picked out the clothes I would wear. Of course, today was a special day. I decided to put on a skirt, long enough to be appropriate for school, and the purple blouse Sam gave me for my birthday which Freddie said I looked gorgeous in. I then combed my hair letting it drop on my shoulders and put on a light make-up to add some color to my skin.

Satisfied with the way I look, I went down towards the kitchen to feed myself. Since, I too was already running late and Sam's car would be here in less than twenty minutes, I decided to have cereal instead.

On my way to the refrigerator to get my milk, I noticed another note attached to it.

_Made you pancakes!_

_Enjoy._

Another surprise! That was the second time Freddie cooked me something, the first was during my birthday. Sometimes, he would volunteer cooking dinner but I wouldn't let him because I want him to rest from working all day. I always knew he was a better cook than me and that I must admit.

I pulled my chair and sat down to enjoy my Freddie-made breakfast pouring myself a glass of milk. I wondered what other surprises were in store for me.

When I was almost done, I heard Sam's car pull over in front of our house. I immediately finished my last bite, dumped the plates on the sink, grabbed my bag, and stumbled on my way outside locking the door.

"Morning Carls." Sam smiled as I sat down on the front seat of her chevy. I put my seatbelt on and answered back. "Morning Sam."

I looked at the back and Saw little Haley sitting in her usual spot, rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Haley. Ready for school?" I asked her.

"Good morning Teacher Carly!" she greeted back enthusiastically.

Haley looked a lot like Sam. She was blonde and curly too but she got his father's eyes. She was my student. You would not believe that she was Sam's four-year old putting aside their obvious resemblance. She was always well-behaved in class unlike what her mom used to be.

"So… what did Freddie get you?" Sam asked as she made a turn.

"Nothing… yet." I answered smiling. I knew Freddie would still have something in store for me and the day had just started.

Sam smiled back. "You look extra happy today."

"Well…" before I could answer Sam, I heard my phone ringing inside my bag. I immediately opened the bag on my lap and looked for my phone. My smile grew wider when I saw who was calling and I was already excited about what he was going to say. A dinner plan maybe?

"Freddie!" I answered. I knew he could hear the smile in my voice. I tried very much to control my emotions but I just couldn't. Not when I was that happy.

"Hi honey. Where are you now?" he asked me.

"I'm still in Sam's car. We were just about to park. What's up?" Okay, what the hell was wrong with me? I had been smiling a lot and I could tell Sam was looking at me, trying not to laugh.

"Listen. I can't pick you up after your work. Something came up and I have to stay here until 6 pm. I'm sorry honey." He apologized with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh. That's alright. I don't mind walking and…" before I could finish, he already cut me off.

"No, no, no, no, no! I will not let you walk! I already took care of that. Spencer's gonna pick you up after your class at 2pm. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. So I guess, I'll just see you tonight." I answered smugly. Great, a bunch of hours without seeing Freddie!

"Alright. Be safe. I love you." He replied.

"I love you too."

I pressed the red button and put my phone back inside my bag. We were already at school.

"That can't be good." Sam commented as she shut her engine off and went outside to open the door for Haley. I sighed and stepped out of the car too. I saw Sam on her knees, giving Haley a kiss as she ran her fingers on her daughter's curly hair.

"Momma's going to work now okay? Be good. Daddy will pick you up." She said, giving her daughter one last hug.

"Yes Mommy!" Haley answered.

I looked at them for a moment and smiled. Sam was really an awesome mom to Haley. I could tell she loved being a mom so much. I wondered if I would love to be one too. All I know is that I love kids. Maybe that's why I ended up being a pre-school teacher.

I then thought of starting a family with Freddie. That would be cool! Freddie would be the best dad in the world. I could already picture him spoiling our child, like he was spoiling me.

"Hey you! I'm going." Sam stood up and walked towards me to give me hug. That was a normal tradition of ours since Sam would always drive me to school and Freddie would pick me up after.

"Oh. Bye Sammy. Have a good day at work!" I replied as I grabbed Haley's hand who was now standing beside me.

"You wish." Sam laughed as she stepped in her car. We waved her one last goodbye and then we walked to class.

----

School day was finally over. I looked at my watch to see what time was it and figured it was 2:10 in the afternoon. I walked with Haley again towards the parking lot and found Shane already waiting for us in his car.

I bid the two goodbyes and finally saw Spencer pull over in front of me. I opened the door in the front seat and hopped in greeting Spencer with a kiss.

"Hey Carls. All set?" he asked, smiling.

"Yup. Let's take me home…" I answered smugly and sighed.

Spencer shook his head. "No. No one's going home just yet. Freddie told me to keep you company until 6pm so we're heading to the mall!" he exclaimed happily.

"Spencer, you don't have to, really. I could take care of myself at home. I could just watch a movie or anything while waiting for Freddie to come home." I replied.

"I want to do this Carly. We haven't been spending time together lately and I miss my baby sister so much!" he fakes a sob which made me laugh.

"Alright, alright. Don't get too mushy with me." I chuckled. I missed Spencer a lot too. It was true that we haven't been able to spend time together that much since we were both married now. He was still into sculpting which was good because I knew he loved his work.

"Hey Spence. Can we stop by the hospital first?" I asked him.

"Sure kiddo. But why?" he asked me. I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Well… Uhm… I'm just going to get the results for my check-up last week." I explained not bothering to give anymore information about it.

"Alright. But is it okay if I just wait for you here? Hospitals are creepy." He said as he made a turn.

I nodded in response. "Thanks Spence. I won't be long."

----

After my hospital business, Spencer and I drove to the mall for some bonding time.

We ate snacks and mostly just strolled around the mall, looking for things to buy while chatting and catching up on each other's lives.

It was 5:15 pm and Spencer and I were on our way to the parking lot when he stopped walking. I looked at him. His hands were on his tummy.

"Ugh. I think I ate too much nacho. BRB." Without saying another word, he rushed to the nearest restroom.

I just shook my head and smiled when something hit me. Darn! It was our anniversary and I had no gift for Freddie yet!

I walked quickly trying to look for a decent store to buy something for Freddie while I texted Spencer to just meet me at the parking lot after 10 minutes.

I continued walking though I didn't exactly know where I was going. Worse, I didn't know what I was looking for. I had 10 minutes to look for a gift but my mind was blank. After all Freddie had done for me, he deserved a nice gift.

I stopped looking when I saw this particular shop and an idea popped into my head. I quickly rushed in and looked for the thing I wanted to give him. I paid for it and had its box wrapped in a blue wrapper with a blue ribbon attached to it.

This was the best give I could give him and I was proud of myself for thinking about it. I was positive Freddie would love it. I didn't know why but I was sure he would be extremely happy.

----

At exactly 6 pm, we were already in front of our house. The first thing I did was to look for Freddie's car which should be parked in its usual spot. Once I saw the car, I smiled and turned to Spencer to give him a goodbye and thank you kiss.

I stepped out of the car carrying the gift with my left hand while my bag was hanging on my right shoulder. I rushed towards our front door and glanced back at Spencer who waved one last goodbye before driving the car again.

I opened the door, anxious to see Freddie. When I was inside, it was totally dark. The lights were off and I thought that was not a good thing. If Freddie was in here already, then the lights should have been opened.

I shrugged. Maybe, he was upstairs. Once again, I let it pass and tried not to think about it as I stumbled my way towards the switch and opened the lights.

As my vision became clear, I looked down only to find a trail of white and red rose petals that led to the kitchen. So that was why!

I put down my bag and gift and slowly walked towards the kitchen, following the trail. I wanted so much to know already what he was planning but I tried not to show my overflowing excitement as I turned to the dining area.

There he was, standing in front of the table holding yet again another bouquet of flower in hand. That time, the flowers were tulips instead of the roses. He knew I loved tulips.

I smiled at him and walked slowly towards him. He walked slowly too to meet me halfway. He gave the bouquet and without another word, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands made their way to my waist as he started kissing me back.

"Happy Anniversary!" he whispered when we broke the kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Freddie." I answered back with a smile. I pressed my lips against his once more.

He then grabbed my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and then he sat across the table. He prepared a candle lit dinner for the two of us. The smell of roses filled the air as roses were scattered all over the place. It was just so romantic.

I began to wonder how much time he spent preparing for everything and how long he had been planning. And then it hit me.

"Spencer!" I cried unintentionally which made Freddie jump in his seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked me curiously.

I laughed at myself, a little embarrassed. "Spencer was on this too, isn't he?"

Freddie laughed too when he understood what I was trying to say. "Yeah. You didn't think I was on this alone didn't you? Sam helped me cook too. She took a day off."

I shook my head and smiled. How could I not realize it? I should have known.

----

After we finished our dinner, he led me to the living room while he was holding my hand.

"So…" I turned to him. "Is the night over?" I asked him. I wanted him to say no. I wasn't ready yet. I didn't want the night to be over.

"No, silly." He answered as he turned on the stereo with a remote and walked slowly towards me.

Freddie grabbed both my hands and gently placed them on his shoulders. His hands found my waist again and we started swaying to the music. I couldn't think about anything else. My mind was so occupied with Freddie and the dance we were sharing that I didn't even recognize the song being played.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I tried to remember the song. That was the same song T-bo played for us during our dance at the groovy smoothies. The song meant so much to me since that was the time I realized I had feelings for the boy I was dancing with.

I rested my head on his shoulder just like what I did when we were sixteen and continued dancing with the man I wanted so much to be with. I felt him pull me closer to him.

"Are you tired?" he whispered when the song ended. We were still not letting go of each other.

"No!" I cried as I crushed myself against him more to emphasize what I meant.

Freddie laughed. "Alright, alright. One more song. I still have another surprise you know."

I immediately pulled myself away from him. "Okay. I'm tired now."

Freddie laughed harder this time while shaking his head. I just looked at him, confused. I didn't get it. Why was he laughing?

"What's with you and the surprises huh?" he asked and I felt myself blush. "Well…"

"Alright then." He then walked towards the cabinet located beside the television and took out a small rectangular box from one of its drawers.

"Happy Anniversary!" he greeted again as he handed me the box. I reached for it and stared at him.

"Should I open it now?" I asked him, eager to know what was inside.

Freddie gave me a smile and nodded. I took that as a yes and slowly opened the box.

It was a heart-shaped locket! I felt my jaw drop as I took it out from the box and held it.

"Freddie… It's… wonderful… I love it… Thank You!" I said as I looked at him. He seemed so pleased with himself.

"Here… I'll put it on for you." He grabbed the locket from my hand and walked around so he was now at my back. He slowly put the locket around my neck and turned me to face him.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck again to give him a kiss. We were getting pretty intimate when I pulled away.

"Wait! I have something for you too." I said before he could even protest. I made my way towards the front door and retrieved my gift.

I hurriedly went back to the living room and found him already sitting on the couch with his eyes on me. I sat down next to him and handed him my gift.

"Happy Anniversary." I smiled at him and he smiled back as he reached for the gift. He put it in his lap and leaned in to kiss me again.

"Freddie…" I chuckled as I broke the kiss.

"What?" he whispered as he tried to lean again. I put my fingers on his lips this time to stop him before we both forget about the gift.

"Open it!" I commanded. "You're gonna love it." I added.

Freddie held the box on hi lap and stared at it for a moment. "Wow. I love it. Nice box honey. Thank you. Now, where were we?" he said as he leaned again.

Seriously, that made me laugh but I was annoyed at the same time. I kissed Freddie back anyway but like before, I pulled way again. He had to open it. Why was he so stubborn?

"Freddie... You didn't even open it!" I snarled and he glared at me.

"Fine! I already told you I love it whatever it is." He said as he unwrap the box. I watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh. My. God!" he cried slowly and looked at me as he lifted the box cover. I saw his eyes grew wider and wider and his jaw dropped. I could tell he was confused with my gift. But Freddie was smart and I knew he would eventually figure what it meant.

He lifted my gift and looked at me. I just smiled at him.

"Baby shoes? Does that mean.... Are you…" he wasn't even able to continue his sentence. I just nodded, smiling at him.

Before I knew it, he had already lifted me from my seat and he was now spinning me around with my arms wrapped around his neck tightly and his arms wrapped around my waist. My feet were not even touching the ground anymore.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!!!" I heard him scream as he continued spinning me.

"Freddie! Put me down!" I yelled as I laughed with him.

We both collapsed on the couch and I was sitting on his lap. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and his arms were still around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath.

"That… was the best present ever!" he whispered to me and I felt his lips on my hair.

"Mmm." I mumbled, still out of breath. "Told you you're gonna love it." I whispered against his shoulder.

Freddie lifted my chin and made me look at him. He caressed my cheek and slowly but gently, he claimed my lips with his.

"Freddie…" I whispered.

"What now?" he groaned and I laughed. He was seriously pissed off. I knew he didn't like it when I pull away from a kiss too soon. He said, I would just leave him craving for more. I knew I was such a tease but I loved seeing him annoyed. He looked cuter.

"I'm definitely not cleaning the petals you scattered." I giggled and gave him a nose kiss.

He laughed. "You are an awesome woman."

"I know." I pressed my lips against his neck.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked me.

"I know how much I love you." I answered before pulling him in for another kiss.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay. I hoped you liked it. I know I said I need to focus on my studies first but I couldn't help myself. ^_^**

**Please R&R. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank You! ^_^**


End file.
